


Ink and Roses

by Rumo (Rumo_writes)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Biker Runaan, I Blame Tumblr, I'm only partly to blame for the content, Leather Jacket Runaan, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Modern AU, Runaan - Freeform, Runaari, Tattoo Artist Ethari, Tattoo Artist Tinker, Tinkaan, purely self indulgent, ruthari, tdp, this is a gift, tinker, trashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumo_writes/pseuds/Rumo
Summary: Tinker is a Tattoo Artist who suddenly finds a handsome stranger in his Studio.





	Ink and Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifulterriblequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulterriblequeen/gifts).

> This is a gift for:  
random-fandom-ramble (Tumblr) who drew a perfect fanart of Tinker Tattooing Runaan  
candfoxdraws (Tumblr) who started our hype with the leather Jacket Runaan  
and beautifulterriblequeen (Tumblr/AO3) who's also largely responsible for the escalation of that post. 
> 
> Anygay: Tinker is called Vartaan in this one which means "giver of roses" in Armenian according to a random baby name website so no guarantee that's correct.  
Enjoy^^

Before we start: 

the [OG leather jacket Runaan](https://candyfoxdraws.tumblr.com/post/188135884178/au-where-runaan-is-wearing-a-leather-jacket) by candyfoxdraws

the already perfect [lineart](https://random-fandom-ramble.tumblr.com/post/188156921500/hot-take) by random-fandom-ramble

and [beautifulterriblequeen](https://beautifulterriblequeen.tumblr.com/) who entertained my weird ass while writing this

Thank you^^

* * *

* * *

The slight jingle of his store’s front door pulled Vartaan’s attention from the sketchbook in his lap. It had been a quiet morning so far, besides a piercing and someone who wanted to make an appointment the tattoo artist hadn’t really seen a customer all day. It wasn’t unusual for a Saturday. Most people only found his little shop through recommendations and the occasional teenager was mostly only interested in a business card with his rose logo on it. He knew for a fact that people actually framed that stupid thing. More than once someone wanted to have the design inked but he’d always refused. The rose was his, permanently etched in the skin of his right forearm; a single blossom was surrounded by thick, sharp thorns that wound around his wrist and onto the back of his hand. It was the first tattoo he’d ever done on himself and considered it his masterpiece.

Whoever had entered his shop was now flicking through the thick showcase binder on his front desk, seemingly satisfied with just looking for now. Vartaan still set his sketchbook aside to greet the potential customer. The business wasn’t going that well after all. He’d definitely need a new pair of boots soon. The summer was more than over and his current pair was nine years old and falling apart. Not that he wanted new boots, Vartaan was more than happy with the battered black Doc Martens on his feet but he’d superglued the sole twice already and his mending skills only went that far.

“Hey, what can I do for you?” the tattoo artist looked up and nearly forgot how to breathe. Behind the counter stood a guy dressed in black skinny jeans, heavy leather boots and a goddamn leather jacket. Contrary to his own short hair, the other’s was braided and about hip long, decorated with several metal beads. Did some kind of gay goddess sent that guy over just to torment him?

“Yeah, actually I was looking for some new ink.” The handsome stranger supplied, tucking a strand of the white hair behind his slightly pointy ears. He wanted to bite these ears, Vartaan thought, biting his lip instead before playing with the metal stud in his bottom lip. “S-sure. Um, anything you had in mind?”

The guy closed his binder again, focusing the startling turquoise eyes on him. “I do actually. Most of the designs you did are very intricate, are you also up for some tribal work?” He’d tattoo anything if that meant seeing the guy out of that grey v-neck, Vartaan thought while nodding. “Yeah ‘course I do.”

Reaching under his desk, he pulled out another binder and opened one of the pages with the tribal designs he’d done in the past. He just didn’t display them because most people were more interested in the more intricate pieces. “Here I even did some on myself-“ he gestured to both his upper arms that were covered in large circles and lifted the hem of his paint stained tank top to reveal the tribal sun on his hipbone. The other stopped at that, visibly swallowing before he refocused his gaze on the new binder. “I see-“ a ring adjourned hand pushed a single loose strand back towards the braid. “Do- uh, do you have time for an appointment in the foreseeable future?” He did. And even if he didn’t he’d make some.

“Sure, when did you have in mind?” Vartaan reached for his moleskine calendar, adjourned with so many stickers that the original purple colour wasn’t visible anymore. The other glanced at his wristwatch before answering “If you are free today-“ he trailed off, looking around the little studio once more “Otherwise I could come back next week?”

“Oh no today’s completely fine actually. I don’t have an appointment scheduled until Monday.” Like he’d said; the business wasn’t going that well. Also, the hell was he letting that man walk out of here again.

“I kind of expected a month-long waiting list. A friend of mine recommended you and they said you were the best in town.” Whoever that friend had been, he was gonna buy them a beer. “Yeah, tattoos are kinda out at the moment and since Claire’s opened their piercing service, which is shit by the way, most people go there. Also, no one ever comes by this dead-ass part of town.” He’d have invested in a better location by now but, well, money. No amount of instant-ramen diet could bridge the rent difference. And if he was also living in the back of his studio, no one had to know.

Just now he realised the white haired guy also sported a stud in his left eyebrow. Fancy. “Where did you get yours?” Vartaan asked while motioning for the other to follow. The sofa in the back of is shop was much more comfortable to talk about the design. The other picked up what turned out to be a black motorcycle helmet and followed him. So the biker-shick wasn’t only a look. Nice.

“Hot needle on a concert a couple years back.” How did that guy manage to get even hotter the longer he was around? “You got to be kidding me.” The tattoo artist couldn’t within stepping a little closer to examine the piercing. It looked perfectly fine. “That healed a lot better than should be possible.” Shrugging, the other took a seat on the sofa, resting one of his boots on the other knee. “Lost a bet. I disinfected it with my Vodka shot afterwards so maybe that’s the reason.” Disinfected, with a Vodka shot, so god help him.

“Anyway what did you have in mind for your Tattoo?” At this rate Vartaan would’ve died and gone to heaven at least a hundred times before they were finished. “Oh I totally forgot; my name is Vartaan, nice to meet you.” Usually he always introduced himself immediately but his mind had been a little, well, occupied. The other’s grip was strong and warm, reminding him of his US Navy Grandpa. “Likewise, my name’s Runaan.” Runaan. What a lovely- no wrong topic! He scolded himself and instead placed his sketchbook back on his lap, opening a new page. “So?” he prompted, watching his customer with intent.

“I thought about a kind of crescent circle with more crescent shapes around for the left side of my chest so that they wind up and over my shoulder if that makes sense?” Runaan looked a little apologetic as if he didn’t really know how to explain himself. He understood nonetheless. One of the skills one developed in his line of work was making sense of vague customer requests. “Hm, I see-“ Vartaan started sketching a rough outline of a torso and added what he thought the other wanted. “Like that? Or a little further down?” he purposefully hadn’t drawn it that large so it would be easier to adjust or add more elements. “Actually that’s pretty much what I imagined, maybe a little larger from let’s say here-“ a slender finger pointed on the sketch “-to here?” He hummed, starting another sketch to adjust it as asked. “Yeah that’s perfect. Do I pay beforehand or?” Ah yes, money.

“Usually after? I’d like to make sure my clients are happy with the work and sometimes I need to adjust stuff. Do you want them completely filled or with a pattern inside the lines?” He really itched to put a little more of his own creative spin to that. Runaan’s skin looked really smooth so fine details should work out just fine. “As you wish. I actually haven’t thought about patterns before but if you think it’d look good I’m all yours.” All his, huh? 

“We could do it like that-“ Vartaan doodled a few swirls and thorn shapes in between a couple lines, filling in the space he’d ink. His customer nodded, smile on his face. “I’d like that actually. If it’s not too much trouble for you.”

“Great, how long do you have time today? Depending on whether we need more than one session I would do the outline first if that’s okay with you.” Runaan smiled a little wider “I’m free the whole weekend.” Did he just imply-?

Pushing inadequate thoughts aside, the tattoo artist stood, gesturing for the padded black tattoo chair “In that case; please take a seat. Ah I forgot to ask: black? Or colour?” the reply surprised him a little, given the other’s monochrome look “Dark blue, if you can.” Interesting choice. He busied himself with disinfecting the work area and his tools while discreetly watching Runaan shimmy out of the leather jacket. When it was time for the grey v-neck, Vartaan bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to supress the noise creeping up his throat. How exactly was he supposed to concentrate like that?

He had to look away when the other took a seat on the chair, black jeans riding low on his hips seemingly only barley held up by a black studded belt. When he finally looked back, skin-friendly marker in hand, two things registered simultaneously: Six pack and- were those nipple piercings? He was pretty sure he was about to faint.

“I hope you didn’t do these with a needle and a lighter, too.” Vartaan managed while uncapping the marker with his teeth. A low chuckle caused the admittedly very nice sculpted chest under his hands to flex. “Nah I’m not that stupid.” He hummed in response, busy freehanding the pattern they had agreed on.

“Would you just go over to the mirror and check up on the placement? Then I’ll start if you’re okay with everything.” In one smooth motion, Runaan hopped to his feet, sauntering over to the large full-body mirror. He couldn’t within but stare at him and was sure he’d flashed like a tomato when their eyes met in the reflection. Quickly, he pulled the latex gloves on, selecting the blue he thought would fit the pale skin best. “Everything like you want?” he asked once more and waited for the nod in confirmation before starting on the first half circle. The outlines were done pretty quickly and Vartaan secretly congratulated himself to the perfect smooth lines. Though the other’s skin was really great to tattoo and also deserved a little credit. “Do you want to stretch a little before I get to the details?” the next step would take some time and he could already feel Runaan slightly twitching underneath his hands.

“Yes, please.” It sounded a little strangled and his client immediately took a lap around the studio, stopping in front of the mirror once more to inspect the fresh ink on his skin. “I really like it.” The tattoo artist had to smile, at least he was happy with his work. Runaan stretched a few minutes before returning to the seat. “Want something to drink?” he himself was severely dehydrated, for various reasons. “Sure, thank you.”

When they resumed, Vartaan quickly realized he wouldn’t be able to do the details from the side like before. Some parts were just too far away and he was half laying atop the other as it was. He’d need a steady hand for that and this weird position wouldn’t do. Unless-

With a few quick pulls, he dropped the chair back further, drawing a little (very cute) yelp from his client. “I have to reposition. Can’t reach the middle parts otherwise.” Runaan nodded only for his eyes to immediately open wide in shock as the tattoo artist climbed on the chair, too, straddling his hips. “Uh” the biker stated, slight pinkish hue on his face. It was adorable, Vartaan decided before taking up his tattoo machine again and leaning down. Before he could start though, the muscles in Runaan’s chest shifted and he could feel a hand move up next to his thigh.

Without spending a second though on it, he tucked the tattoo pen between his teeth and grabbed the others wrists, pushing them down on the leather again. “Don’t move. Your muscles flex if you do that and they move the skin.” Judging from the now beet-red face under him, hot guy hadn’t realized he’d been moving. Interesting.

“S-sorry.” Runaan stammered, biting his lip. Adorable. He’d definitely try and score this one. But that would have to wait; right now his Art was more important and demanded his sole attention. “Tell me if you have to move okay? Otherwise stay still I don’t want to shackle you to the chair.” A little pained sound escaped the other’s lips as Vartaan bent down again to start on the details.

The Tattoo artist was on his third ring when he could feel Runaan twitching under him. “Uh c-could you-“ he started, staring up at him with dilated pupils. “-I, I need to m-move.” A glance at the clock told him it was time for a break anyways. He’d been at it for a good two hours so he slid down from his seat on the others lap and went to fetch a fresh pitcher of water for them. “Um, do you have a bathroom?” Without bothering to turn around, Vartaan pointed at the door to his left. Technically it was his private bathroom, too but most of his personal stuff was always back in his bedroom.

He used the time he had to wait to doodle some more swirls for the tattoo. It started to look really nice already and the blue ink matched the other’s eyes perfectly. Patiently, the artist waited for Runaan to finish his stretches and lie back down before also reclaiming his position on the other’s lap. He had to shuffle a bit to find a comfortable position since his knees were already a little abused from the unused position. When his client raised his hands again to help him settle in, Vartaan pushed them down decisively. “I told you not to move.” A huff escaped the other’s lips but he didn’t argue, gradually relaxing his shoulder instead. The tattoo artist made sure his hands were warm, rubbing them together a bit before finally resuming with his task.

It took him another two and a half hours to finish. All the while he could feel Runaan’s gaze on him, tracking his every move with those teal eyes of his. Once he was done, he reached out for the alcohol and a few sanitary wipes, losing his balance in the process. Before he could tumble to the floor though, strong arms grabbed his waist, keeping him safely tugged to Runaan’s chest. “I got you.” Their faces were mere centimetres apart and the only thing keeping Vartaan from leaning down was the alcohol spray and box of tissues still grasped in his hand rather uncomfortably. “T-thanks.” He managed, pulling back just enough to clean the remains of paint and blood from the other’s chest. All the while, the hands never left his hips, index fingers drawing slow circles through the thin fabric of his tank top.

Once he set the spray and wipes aside again, the tattoo artist took a moment to admire his work and the body that had served as canvas, running his hand along the dark blue lines. “Done?” Vartaan allowed himself a second or two of getting lost in the teal eyes before finally nodding, moving to leave.

Only to find he couldn’t. Runaan’s hands effectively trapped him in his exact position. “Fucking finally.” The other muttered, and pulled him down for a kiss with enough force to clash their teeth together.

Now it was Vartaan’s turn to yelp, sound swallowed by the biker’s lips. The tattoo artist raised his hand to cup the other’s face in hopes of regaining a little bit of control. His motion got interrupted halfway through though as a firm hand wrapped itself around his wrist, pulling it up to rest against the leather instead. “My turn.” Runaan murmured just before invading his mouth, tongue battling his own. He decided to melt into the touch, leaning forward even more. The other tasted like mint and a hint of iron. Vartaan felt a piercing on the other’s tongue and realized he must have pulled it hard enough earlier for it to start bleeding. Fuck. This was so much better than his most vivid dream he thought, grinding his hips absently.

He sank his hand in the silky white strands, pulling Runaan up and into a sitting position to wrap his legs around the other completely. His action got rewarded with a sharp inhale and warm hands slipping under his tank top. “Do you have somewhere where we could-“ the biker started, glancing around without stopping to place butterfly kisses on his neck. Vartaan just pointed to the door leading to his bedroom, suddenly glad he’d cleaned the other day.

Before he knew what was happening, Runaan adjusted his grip and stood, one arm securely wrapped around the Artist’s back and carried him towards the door, manhandling it open in one swift motion.

Whoever had recommended him deserved a hell lot more than a beer, Vartaan decided just before his tank top got ripped off.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped y'all enjoyed my little excursion in the Tattoo Parlor AU. If anyone wants to do fanart etc: tag me so I can link it here (as soon as I've figured out how that works)


End file.
